


Ticklish Emo

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Laughter, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety -freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Tickles, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A short but sweet tickle fic.Roman discovers Virgil is ticklish, and puts the knowledge to use.!Tickle fic!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Ticklish Emo

"Hey Virgil! How do you like my new magic wand?" inquired Roman. Roman had conjured up a long golden sparkly wand with a scarlet feather at the end. It was going to be used for another one of Princey's creative ventures. 

"I think it's ridiculously sparkly, gaudy, and over the top but… it makes you happy so I guess it's ok" said Virgil, offering a rare smile. "I do want to examine it" and with that Virgil snatched the wand right out of Roman's hand and bolted.

"Hey! Virgil! Give that back!" cried Roman as he pelted after Virgil. Patton and Logan, who had both exited their rooms to watch the show, shook their heads and smiled as they saw Virgil bolting past, Roman not far behind. "It's good to see them both so happy" remarked Logan. "This will be beneficial to Thomas's mental health." "I just think it's so cute." whispered Patton as if Virgil and Roman would hear him and stop acting adorable. 

It wasn't long after that a surprised yell echoed down the halls. Virgil's voice drifted to them - "Did you just tackle me Princey? You just tackled me! Hey let me up-"

With that, shrieking laughter filled the air. Upon investigation, Logan and Patton found Virgil pinned to the ground by Roman, who was using the wand to… tickle Virgil? Strange, the emo side hardly ever laughed. 

Yet here he was, howling with laughter as Roman used the feather at the end of the wand to tickle him. "Oh! Hello Logan and Patton!" Said Roman looking up from his spot on the ground. "I have discovered that our sweet shadowling is quite ticklish." Roman could barely contain his glee.

"S-s-s-stop P-r-rincey" choked out Virgil around uncontrollable giggling. Roman had returned to tickling him. "as s-soon as I g-get u-p-p, you're gon-na g-g-get it!" Roman found it very hard to take Virgil's threats seriously when the anxious side was howling with angelic laughter and grinning more than he had in awhile. 

"Oh am I?" teased Roman as he poked the feather at Virgil's neck, eliciting an adorable squeal. "Well, right now I'm just going to focus on the unbelievably cute boy dying of laughter." and with that Roman proceeded to poke the feather at Virgil's stomach, his underarm, under his knee and even the bottom of his feet. 

With each touch of the feather, Virgil howled harder and fought to push Roman off him. His attempts were unsuccessful, as Virgil was currently doubled over with laughter and smiles and pinned to the ground by Roman, who wasn't showing signs of relenting anytime soon. 

Logan and Patton, who had been standing and watching, decided to get something to eat. Both departed, hoping that this aura of happiness would last. It was just so endearing and cute! Patton was still uncontrollably squealing with joy as they left, and even Logan was smiling. 

"S-t-top it R-roman. That t-tickles. I'm going to k-kill y-you." Virgil threatened while still giggling and turning red. Finally, Virgil succeeded in pushing Roman off him and both sat up. 

They both sat there for a few minutes, letting Virgil catch his breath before they stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Now that I've discovered that our resident emo is ticklish, I have some positively brilliant ideas!" said Roman with a wicked grin. "If you do that again, I will murder you I swear to God!" said Virgil, still a bit breathless and pink. 

"Well..." said Roman as if pretending to consider, "Your reaction is worth every death threat. How else am I going to see that gorgeous smile or hear that beautiful laugh?" 

Virgil blushed and turned bright pink, a reaction to which Roman emitted a patton-like squeal of joy. 

"Well, how can I make it up to you my dark-souled god?" inquired Roman. Command it, and I shall preform!

"I have just the thing" replied Virgil with a positively evil grin. Roman realized too late what Virgil meant and he shrieked as Virgil tackled him to the floor, with Roman's new wand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts or suggestions in the comments!


End file.
